Part 3: Star Trek: Immortals
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: Based after the episode: "Requiem for Methuselah" The Federation President's Vessel has been hit by an unknown energy surge, The Crew of the Enterprise rush to assist... Can they find out what happened before time runs out?
1. Chapter 1

_Previously on: _

_Star Trek_

"_Requiem for Methuselah"_

_Flint arrives and Kirk demands an explanation of what is going on. Flint confesses that he is immortal, born on Earth in Mesopotamia, in the year 3834 BC. He was first a soldier, and after falling in battle and later recovering, he learned he could live forever. As time went on he lived the lives of famous identities: Alexander the Great, Lazarus, Leonardo DaVinci, Johannes Brahms, King Solomon, Merlin, Methuselah, Reginald Pollack (of the late 20th century), the painter Sten from Marcus II, and many others throughout history. He also says he personally knew Moses, Galileo and Socrates. He explains his purpose for making Rayna was to create a mate who would never grow old, and live forever just as he can._

_After commenting about love and Spock's eschewing of that emotion, the doctor looks at Kirk and wishes he could forget Rayna. As McCoy leaves, Spock moves over to his sleeping captain, places one hand on Kirk's temple, and whispers, "Forget". _

Star Trek: The Immortals

After leaving Captain Kirk in his quarters Spock made his way down the long winding corridor all the time his mind was running the last few days, for a moment he stopped and looked back to the Captain's quarters. Quickly he made his way to nearest computer console and began a search of the history banks. For hours he ran threw data until he came across the data he was looking for, with a slight raised eyebrow he picked up the data chip and left for sickbay.

As he entered he saw Dr McCoy writing his reports.

"Doctor, a moment of your time please"

"What is it Spock? You developed that conscience we've all been waiting for?"

With a deep breath he sat in the chair next to the doctor holding the data chip in his hand.

"Shortly after returning to the Enterprise I realised something seemed familiar about the previous mission, I searched threw the ships historical data banks and found something you may find… fascinating"

The doctor imitating his old rival raised an eyebrow and looked questioningly at Spock.

"I discovered a historical tape that mentions the existence of a secret society of humans who watched and recorded a race of beings threw out your planet's history, this society called them selves 'watchers' although information is not complete, they followed a group of human immortals across your planet, from what I could piece together these 'immortals' were at war with each other, they would fight until only two remained, at that time, the remaining two would battle for what they called 'The Prize'"

The Doctor laughed as he stood from his chair and walked around the desk to get a drink from the cabinet behind him.

"Spock I always knew you had a sense of humour, after all these years you've finally found it"

"My intention is not to humour you doctor! The information has been checked"

"So what you're saying is that immortals roamed earth? And this Flint character could be one of them?"

"It seems plausible, the information does correlate, as the information states immortals carry within them the seed of their immortality which is triggered by a violent death it is only when they die that they become Immortal. They come back to life some time later, fully healed. This is called the _First Death_. Most Immortals feel their resurrection is a miracle. Without a violent first death to trigger their Immortality, they will age and die as other humans"

McCoy was stunned by what he had heard; he drank deeply of his drink and placed the glass on the desk before refilling his glass.

"Spock this is crazy! Immortals are beings of legend; there is no scientific or medical fact to prove other wise"

"And yet doctor, you met Flint and heard his story. As I was saying before I was interrupted… Mortals usually react violently when they witness a First Death. One famous case from Scotland a man named Connor MacLeod was banished from his clan for witchcraft in 1536; he lived on until he was beheaded by another clansman called Duncan MacLeod. Apparently they had a set of rules of combat 'Never fight on Holy Ground. Once a battle has begun, another Immortal may not interfere. In the end, there can be only one.'"

"Spock why have went we heard of this before?"

"Well doctor, apparently these 'Watchers' for some reason ceased their recordings after the third world war… there is no explanation why"

From what Spock had reported McCoy seemed to be troubled, his whole understanding of medial science could have been thrown out of the door for everyone on the ship too see.

"Well Spock, this could explain a few things in Earths past… the eugenics wars, could scientists have been trying to create some form of artificial immortal? The whole damned experiment was to create the perfect human or soldier as the case became"

"It is difficult to tell, however… the data is clear, I have saved the information to this data chip. You may find it…"

With a hint of sarcasm in his voice McCoy smiled and looked at the first officer before he completed his sentence.

"Fascinating? Spock I'll look over this data and let you know what I think, this could make an interesting paper for the Medical journals"

"Of course, Good evening Doctor, I shall be in my quarters"

With a nod Spock stood from his chair and left sickbay as McCoy picked up the data chip and placed it into the computer console. With a quick look up at the door he reached for the communications console and typed in a command code, quickly the screen on his console lit up with a crest.

"This is Leonard H. McCoy… for Command, we could have a problem"

Story By G.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Eight Months Later…

The Enterprise Screamed threw space, her engines running past the red line just short of burning out, the bridge was chaotic with activity as her bridge crew ran around attempting to keep the ship operational for when they reached their target. Captain James T. Kirk sat in his command chair yelling out order to every crewmember aboard.

"Lieutenant Uhura, the distress signal once again"

Her hands danced over her console as the message played on the screen.

"This is a priority one distress call to any Federation starship with in range of the range of my voice. The USS Federation, presidential starship has been crippled by an unknown energy surge. We need immediate assistance our warp and impulse engines are off line, life support is failing and we have taken multiple hull breaches in the engineering section…"

The message faded to static as a large explosion echoed across the screen until finally the screen cleared and young ensign appeared once again on screen.

"… Heavy casualties, the president and his staff are injured they have…. Sickbay. Repeat we need immediate…"

A second explosion ripped threw the bridge as the message ended, from the final images it was clear the bridge had been destroyed. Kirk looked back at Spock as he tried to squeeze any more power into the engines from the bridge. Uhura spoke with a firm voice as the bridge once more erupted into the sounds of chaos.

"Captain, we are closing on the Federation now sir"

Kirk stood from his chair and walked to the sciences station as Spock peered into his scope.

"I have never seen an energy signature like it Captain. It appears as if the whole ship has been briefly hit by a huge energy field, there is residual charge in the ships' warp engines which has destabilized the engine core. However I am picking life signs from around the ship"

"Spock is it safe to beam aboard her?"

"That would not be recommended, however a shuttle craft would be better suited, her auxiliary hanger doors are open"

"All right, Spock, Chekov, Myself, a medical and engineering team will board the Federation. Mr Sulu maintain a safe distance from the Federation, alert sickbay we will transfer the President and his staff here. Uhura Contact the Washington for relief efforts we may need her medical facilities"

With a nod to Spock, Kirk and his away team moved threw the ship to shuttle bay. As they entered the shuttle bay the full extent of the rescue team was evident, with a slight smile Kirk assigned each member of the rescue team to one of the three shuttle craft prepared for launch.

It took a matter of moments for each shuttle craft to leave the hanger as Kirk spoke over the intercom to all three shuttles.

"Listen up people, we're walking into an unknown situation, the USS Federation has been crippled by an unknown energy surge, she's suffered major hull and systems damage. Team one, engineering team, your top priority it get the life support systems on line while team two medical, make your way to sickbay and assist with the evacuation of the President and his party, if you encounter any injured crewmembers, do what you can for them. Team three consisting of Mr Chekov and the rest of the away team will assist in the evacuation any other injured crew while Mr Spock an I will try to figure out what happened, The USS Washington should arrive in three hours, I want the situation resolved before they arrive. Let's go to work People!"

Quickly the three Enterprise shuttles landed aboard the stricken starfleet cruiser, it only took a matter of moments for the three teams to go about their assignments. Both Kirk and Spock made their way threw out the ship with Tricorders actively scanning the ships bulkheads hoping to trace the unknown energy signature back to it's source.

The first too arrive at his assigned post, upon entering the sickbay he saw what looked like a hospital from the dark ages, energy burns all over the bulkheads, lighting being provided by portable units placed where ever they could find space the sick and injured on bio-beds, chairs and on the floor. With a deep sigh he made his way to the only fully light bio-bed, he presumably with the most important patient, the president. As he pulled back the curtains he saw the patient was terrible plasma burns over most of his body, he was only recognisable threw the burnt clothing he was wearing.

"Dr McCoy, USS Enterprise, who is in charge here?"

"I am sir, Nurse Berman, Dr Bates and most of the medical where killed during the explosions, Let's just say sir, I'm glad you're here. I'm in over my head sir, all I can do is make him comfortable"

"Alright nurse, get outta my way and let me help this patient!"

With a brief sigh he looked around the isolated bio-bed, a woman stood by the president's side and refused to move, with a look at the nearest officer the doctor ordered the woman to be escorted out of this now secured area, as he left McCoy looked back at the woman shouted for him to stay were she was. The woman had shown no sign of injury or burnt clothing, something that had the doctor interested.

"Your NOT injured? Who are?"

"W'ters sir, Kryst'l W'ters the president's aide, I was… in the shuttle bay when ship was hit. I managed to jump into a shuttle craft before I was hit, it saved my life sir"

"Well W'ters, Kryst'l W'ters how old are you? You look a little young to be the aide of the president"

"I'm 22 sir, and yes, you could say I am a little young, however the president could not live with me!"

"Well don't leave sickbay… I'll need to check you over later… now, Nurse Berman let's get the president ready to transfer to the Enterprise's sickbay"

Spock and Kirk wandered the damaged corridors tracing the damage to it's origin, as they closed in on the flash point the damage became heavier. After climbing over the last broken bulkhead they entered an isolated room at the front of the ship. Energy burns radiated out from every wall, deck plating and bulkheads had blown out, emergency bulkheads had dropped in place over the windows as force fields held the atmosphere in the ship.

"This was obviously the flash point captain"

Imitating his old friend Kirk looked at his and raised an eyebrow with a slight smile on his lips.

"Wow Spock, your good! What could have caused this kind of damage?"

"Uncertain sir… readings subject a huge blast that briefly ionised the entire ship. It appears that this all energy was focused on that point two meters ahead. It looks like all the ships energy exploded into one single point at the same time"

"That is impossible, why did the ship not explode?"

"Unknown sir… I am… at a loss to explain"

Kirk smiled at the obvious discomfort at Spock's situation, for anyone who didn't know him they would see a stoic vulcan but Kirk knew his science officer, he saw the discomfort in his eyes as he checked and re-checked his readings.

It took almost three hours to evacuate the crew to Enterprise, the surviving Federation crew had taken up space in the sickbay, shuttle bay and any other areas of the ship they could find. Those who could walk had volunteered to assist in the investigation aboard the stricken ship, As the USS Washington dropped out of warp along side the Enterprise.

"USS Washington to Captain Kirk, we stand ready to assist"

In the engine room Kirk flipped open his communicator with a smug grin as recognised the voice echoing over his communicator.

"This is Kirk, Sean, you're a little late… We've transferred as much of the crew to Enterprise as possible, those who are still active are assisting with the ongoing investigation the best thing you can do is secure the area, we've picked up a number of Klingon and Romulan signatures in the area… or is that too much for you Finnegan?"

With a huge smile Kirk looked at his communicator as the Droll Irish voice trickled over the channel.

"Of course Jimmy! We'll keep an eye out, wouldn't want to hurt your quaint little ship, Washington out!"

Kirk slammed his communicator closed as he looked around the damaged engine room of the USS Federation, it seems that his old Academy nemesis got in one last joke, attacking the captain was nothing, but the pride of the Federation, the pride of Scotty, his crew and more importantly Kirk himself was a blow too low.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three:_

_The two ships stood guard around the crippled starship Federation as the investigation continued, For the first time in years James Tiberius Kirk came face to face with Sean Finnegan, his old Academy nemesis. His droll Irish voice was like a knife threw the heart of the Captain, each word made him want to jump into the warp core and seal the entrance. A Smug grin crept over Kirk's face as he stood and walked to the far side of the briefing room and spoke with confidence that had left him since Finnegan had shown up. _

"_You have no idea what's going on do you CAPTAIN Finnegan?"_

_Finnegan's face dropped slightly as he shook his head in shame. Kirk's smug grin expanded across his face as he walked back to the table and looked to Dr. McCoy._

"_Bones, what is the president's condition?"_

"_Well Jim, I've done as much as I can for him, which is nothing really, he has suffered plasma burns over 90% of his body, when we cut his clothing away… most of the damaged tissue came away with it. It's like he's been skinned alive Jim"_

"_Thanks for that… disturbing image Bones, Scotty what about the Federation?"_

"_Her port and Starboard Nacelles are damaged beyond repair, however being a dreadnought, her third nacelle which is attached to the rear of the primary hull has taken only minor damage. Her impulse engines are off line, I have repair teams from Enterprise Washington and the Federation working around the clock to repair them, however we have had to use a large amount of stores from the Washington. I'd say perhaps another 20 hours before they can be tested at minimum power"_

_Seeing his opening Finnegan stepped out of his shamed state and made a beeline towards the Enterprise' Scottish Engineer._

"_Commander Scott. Who authorised the use of stores from MY SHIP with out my consent?"_

"_I believe her name was W'ters Captain, the President's aide. She has a large amount of engineering knowledge for such a young woman, she is currently supervising the repair teams retrieval of the stores aboard the Washington as we speak. Unfortunately the stores on Enterprise are less… compatible with a Dreadnought class vessel, we can't retro fit our own stores because of the damage done to the existing equipment aboard the damaged vessel"_

"_Mr Scott, have Miss W'ters report to me immediately"_

"_Belay that order Scotty! Captain Finnegan, our orders are to repair the Federation for transport back to Earth using what ever means possible, the Washington can be restocked once we reach Earth, now for the moment, we will use what ever stores possible, since Enterprise arrived on the scene first, we had this rescue mission under control before your arrival. YOUR orders are to assist with what ever is needed and that includes cannibalizing what ever equipment from both ships to complete this mission. Since the only ship that has compatible tech is Washington… well you do the math. I HAVE seniority here. Those are MY ORDERS, do I make myself clear Captain?" _

_His anger raged as he stepped closer to Kirk, his fists clenched, his eyes burning. Kirk closed the gap between the two officers holding his ground and locking his eyes on Finnegan's._

"_DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"_

"_Yes… SIR!"_

"_Now! Captain, return to the Washington immediately and keep your eyes open for possible enemy vessels. Scotty, continue with your repairs, And Mr Finnegan, stay away from Miss W'ters"_

_With every muscle in his body raging the humiliated Captain left the enterprise' briefing room for his ship, with a large smile on his face Kirk sat back in his chair triumphantly with a large smug grin._

"_Damn that felt good! Mr Scott, Have miss W'ters report to me upon her return to Enterprise"_

"_Aye sir!"_

"_Thank you people, Dismissed. Spock, stay behind!"_

_Staying in his chair as the rest of the command staff left Spock raised an eyebrow as he looked at his old friend and Commander._

"_Say it Spock, the question you've wanting to ask since this whole thing began"_

"_Captain, Jim. You are out of control I took the liberty of looking over your past with Captain Finnegan, I believe you are letting your emotions take over your judgment in this matter"_

"_Spock, that man is an idiot, he thinks with his fists and reacts with a phaser bank. Whatever Admiral placed him in command of a Dreadnought class ship should be court-martialled for idiocy. The only vessel he should be allowed to command is a lunar transport"_

"_That maybe, however I have looked over his file. He is responsible for the successful rescue of three stranded ships, on his first away mission as a young ensign he saved his entire team including an Admiral with a partially charged phaser and rocks. Earning his promotion to Lieutenant; he boasts an impressive record comparable only too one James T. Kirk"_

"_I didn't know that! I still see him as the flamboyant prankster who tormented me at the academy, thumb taks on a chair, bucket of water on a door, the usual. We even came too blows on more then one occasion… What about the energy surge? How is your investigation going?"_

_Spock looked back over his computer tapes as he delivered his long report to his captain._

"…_so basically captain we have no idea what caused the energy surge in the forward observation lounge. We could be looking at a serious flaw with in the design of the ship"_

_Almost instantly they both looked up at each other and spoke the same words._

"_The Washington!"_

"_Spock, get to the bridge and warn her captain!"_

_After receiving the disturbing information from the Enterprise, security was stepped up on the Washington. Security teams patrolled the huge ship with an engineer incase a problem was found. With engineers working on the damaged ship and patrolling Washington Captain Sean Finnegan lead a team himself to the forward observation room. As they entered the room was quiet and comfortable, with no sign of disturbance._

"_Chief Williams, have you looked over Commander Spock's report?"_

"_Aye sir… his logic is sound, however I can not see anything in this area that could cause such an energy blast. Perhaps… perhaps sabotage onboard the Federation? An assassination attempt. However I can think of cleaner ways of doing it. I am at a loss to explain" An eerie sound of metal crashing against metal could be heard in the distance as both the captain and his escort looked in the direction of the door. With a brief nod between the two they ran in the direct of the sound, along the winding corridors and across the length of the saucer section of the ship before closing on the sound as it grew louder. Finally it stopped as suddenly as it began followed by an energy spark between the bulkheads either side of the corridor the captain and his companion dropped to the floor as a blast of energy screamed past the exploding conduits, power lines and anything it came in contact with. _

_From the bridge of the Enterprise her crew looked on in shock as the entire ship began to glow with a white and blue energy that ripped apart the outer hull on some sections of the ship, quickly Kirk jumped too his feet and fired a look at Spock as the bridge once more erupted in chaos. _

"_Uhura contact the Washington immediately, Spock what the hell is going on?" _

_Quickly Spock peered into his scope and checked every reading. _

"_Unknown Captain, the Washington has been polarised, I have never seen a reading like it sir" _

_Once more Kirk looked back at the screen as the port warp nacelle exploded and the ship began tumble in space. A Huge shockwave slammed into the enterprise throwing the ship off her axis and sending her crew tumbling to the deck, once the shockwave had passed Kirk looked up at the screen once more as the energy on ship began to subside quickly the enterprise locked her tractor beam on the second crippled ship to hold her in place. _

"_Engineering to bridge, there is too much strain on the tractor beam emitters, we've got to shut it down" "Engineering this is Bridge, Keep that beam on the Washington, divert power from the warp engines if you have too. Uhura, contact command and request more ships for relief efforts, we need more ships out here, and let them know what the hell just happened" _

_With a nod the Comms officer turned too her console and made the call. _

"_Starfleet command this is the USS Enterprise on emergency channel 98.8 we are declaring a code red emergency respond" _

"_Enterprise this is Starfleet command, we are monitoring the situation and have already dispatched three ships too your location, they should be with you with in the hour. All Federation Class dreadnoughts have been notified of the current status and have been recalled to dry dock, what is the condition of the President?" _

"_Sickbay reports he's in critical condition he has been given a 30% chance of survival" _

"_Understood Enterprise, an emergency session of the Federation council has been convened. Is there anything else you require?" _

_With a quick look at her captain she decided too take matters into her own hands and request a medical vessel, she knew that is exactly what was needed in light of current events after the conversation with Starfleet Command she turned too her captain once more and began too report the conversation. _

"_Thank you Lieutenant, Contact Dr McCoy and Mr Scott and inform them we need Emergency teams sent too the Washington. Spock, give me good news!"_

_Standing from his scope he placed his hands behind his back and with a raised eyebrow he spoke with all the confidence his captain had come too expect from him._

"_Regrettably their is no 'good news' as you put it, from what I have observed the Washington has suffered an energy discharge similar too what crippled the Federation however the energy field appears to be far more powerful. I am currently running a simulation based upon sensor readings taken of the Washington and based upon scans of the Federation taken by our teams"_

"_What are you looking for?"_

"_There was something familiar about the discharge I need too run more test I am also running threw the ship's history tapes if my theory is correct, it could be one of the most important discoveries in Federation history"_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Slowly Spock leaned too whisper into his commander's ear, one word. A word that sent a shiver down his friend and commander's back, one world that could change the entire federation and possibly everyone's understanding of life it's self._

"_Immortality!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"Captain's Log Supplemental: The Enterprise has stood guard over the now two crippled Federation cruisers for almost 48 hours; two starships and a medical ship have arrived to assist with the clean up of the two stricken ships. Scott has taken charge of the recovery of the USS Federation while Mr Spock continues his investigation, which I have high hopes will conclude soon. His last report too me suggests a huge power surge contributed to the crippling of both ships. It is however my unpleasant duty to inform the Federation of the death of the President as a result of his injuries sustained during the surge onboard the USS Federation. Also as of yet, the bodies of my old friend Captain Sean Finnegan and his escort Chief Engineer Francis Williams have yet to be recovered"

After recording his personal log Captain James T. Kirk left his quarters and made his way to the briefing room, he had yet to inform starfleet command of the death of the president, as he entered most of the senior staff had already been waiting along with the commanders of the three ships assisting the Enterprise, all officers as requested where in full starfleet dress uniform.

"Lieutenant Uhura, open a channel to Starfleet HQ"

A face appeared on screen, at first appearance, the officer was clearly shocked too see the officers in dress uniform, the distressed look on their faces told him more then words could. With a slight nod he looked up at the screen.

"Hello Jim, I take it that you have bad news?"

"Yes sir, At 2315 hrs last night the President of the Federation died as a result of complications due to his injuries sustained in the accident aboard the USS Federation, our medical staff lead by Dr. Leonard H. McCoy did everything possible to save him, his last request was to brought back to Earth where his body would be cremated in a private ceremony witnessed by myself, Dr. McCoy and nurse Chapel"

"I understand Jim, I must say we all had hopes he would survive his injuries, he was working on a cease fire between Starfleet and Klingon Empire and hopefully put an end to decades of cold war between us, I must say, these events will set back this goal years"

"Heihachiro, I don't think you understand what I am telling you here"

At the mention of a starship captain calling an Admiral by his first name created shock in the faces of the two starship commanders, those who knew Kirk remained motionless.

"Jim, I understand exactly what you are telling me however the relationship between the president and chancellor T'sruH is a delicate one, do you have any idea what a cease fire could do for the Federation? It could take decades to get back too this point"

"That would be amazingly beneficial too starfleet however we have more pressing matters right here, right now. Mr Scott's repair efforts on board the Federation where less then successful since the Washington was added to the casualty list, requesting permission to take both ships too the nearest planet, Holberg 917 Gamma is the nearest port; I've had dealings in the past with that planet's inhabitants. I believe I could negotiate a safe harbour until we can transport the ships back too Earth"

The Admiral considered all options for a moment before his nod became apparent.

"Do what you can Jim, Admiral Nogura out!"

"Set course for Holberg 917 Gamma , warp factor three, Uhura contact the fleet and instruct them to lay in the course, And contact Scotty, let him know what is happening, we'll proceed when he deems it safe too move those vessels. And some one find Miss W'ters; I have a few questions for her. Spock judging from our last encounter with Mr Flint, what kind of a welcome should we expect?"

"Uncertain, Mr Flint is most… unpredictable"

"The first time we encountered him was a most… unusual one. He claimed his privacy was paramount to him, I am not sure how he will react too five starships suddenly appearing over his planet"

"Uhura, once we are with in range break radio silence and let him know of our intentions, dismissed"

For over twelve hours the small fleet lead by the USS Enterprise pulled into orbit above Flint's planet, the two stricken ships dragged into orbit by the remaining ships while the medical vessel took care of the wounded. It wasn't long before a haunting image appeared on the Enterprise's view screen.

"Enterprise, permission to enter orbit approved, Captain Kirk, you and Mr Spock may beam down, there are a few questions I have for you, and I assume you have the co-ordinates to beam down"

"We will be with you in ten minutes, I do have one request, we have sustained damage two of our ships and our medical facilities are at capacity, request permission to beam down some of the wounded for urgent medical attention, you appear to have the room available"

"Captain, I will grant your request for an emergency triage centre in my home, I will contact Dr McCoy and his staff with the details. I will look forward to your presence"

After beam down Kirk and Spock made their way into the large home of the mystery man named Flint, rumoured to be over six thousand years old. Kirk's last encounter with Flint left several unanswered questions, why would a man of his obvious wealth and condition live on a planet with just a service robot as his only companion? And why has Starfleet or the Federation not heard of this immortal man before? Although several record prior to the third world war had been destroyed, some trace of this man had to be discovered, also if one man could be immortal, and could more be out their waiting to be discovered?

Upon entering the large home, Flint walked towards them his hand extended to shake the hand of Kirk and give Spock the traditional Vulcan salute.

"Captain Kirk I knew our paths would cross again some time, although I did not think it would be this soon"

"Unfortunate circumstances brought us together"

"I see, a temporary triage centre has been set up in the main room, your people are welcome to transport down when they are ready. Mr Spock, may I have a word with you in private?"

"Indeed"

With a slight nod to Kirk Spock followed Flint into the lavishly decorated room on the far side of the corridor as Kirk turned back to leave the hallway as Dr McCoy beamed down with his medical staff.

"Jim, we have 60 patients ready to beam down, where can we set up?"

"Flint has set up temporary medical quarters, it's just threw the hallway third on the left"

With a smile McCoy lead his medical team into the large room, beds lined the walls each with it's own computer read out next to the bed with an isolation curtain surrounding each bed, the walls scrubbed in surgical white with clean grey floor and a technical supply station holding what appeared to be medical instruments, although they appeared to be far superior to what the medical staff where used to, on the far wall was a large desk with a computer console built into the desk.

As McCoy entered he was shocked at how sophisticated the room appeared, his jaw almost hit the floor as he looked around.

"What the hell? I haven't seen anything like this even on a Starbase… Umm Nurse Chapel contact the fleet and instruct them to beam down the wounded on a severity basis"

McCoy turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder his face still showing shock as he saw Kirk stood behind him.

"I take it these facilities will do?"

"Jim I've never seen anything like this! It makes Enterprise sickbay look like a field MASH unit"

"So I see"

With a slight bounce in his step he walked to the desk at the far side of the room and placed his back down. Still taking in the marvel of the room he looked at the computer on his desk, a large screen with a slave attachment to every bio-bed in the room appeared on screen, with a touch sensitive controller built into the desk top light up as he sat in the chair. With a slight smile on his face Kirk turned to Nurse Chapel and spoke softly.

"Looks like Bones is in love. Let me know the instant the wounded begin to beam down"

"Aye sir!"

"I'll be on the Washington if I'm needed"

After one hour of climbing over broken bulkheads and conduits James Kirk finally found life signatures, with a yell to his team mates he began to pull as much of the debris away from the life signs he could by himself until he was joined by the rest of his team.

"Captain two life signs, one appears to be in critical condition"

As they pulled away a bulk head a command gold shirt could be seen with captain stripes.

"Sean, Finnegan it's Jim Kirk, hold on we're almost with you Stay focused on my voice"

Slowly they all lifted off the last piece of debris Kirk grabbed the arm of his old Academy nemesis and pulled him up into a sitting position.

"Sean! Sean what happened?"

With dried blood on his tunic and face, bruises on his face, neck and arms the Captain opened his eyes and laughed slightly at the sight of Kirk couching next to him.

"I… suppose you think we are even Jimmy boy?"

"You arrogant bastard, I've crawled threw half the ship to get here…"

"My ship?"

"In pieces, sustained heavy casualties, we have two starships and a medical vessel assisting, we've found a safe harbour, medical teams are dealing with the wounded, Can you walk?"

"I think so. Williams?"

Kirk looked at the field medic as he pulled Williams from the rubble.

"Sir we'll have to get him to medical quarters immediately, he has massive internal injuries, Captain Finnegan appears to be in better shape, however I would feel better if Dr McCoy could look over him"

"Contact McCoy, and tell him too expect two more patients, Beam them down as soon as it is safe"

"No, my place is here on my ship!"

"Sean you're going to get medical treatment, Let me worry about your ship, Command has placed me in charge of the fleet, and that includes your ship… No arguments Sean, your going!"

"What about the Washington?"

"She's salvageable, what happened?"

The medic pulled Finnegan too his feet as Kirk helped up Williams.

"We where inspecting the forward observation room, checking for damage when we heard… something that sounded like metal crashing together, we went to investigate; the sound stopped as we got closer then things went to hell, everything exploded I managed to push Williams out of the way that's when a bulk head fell on us"

"Alright, let Spock know what happened, he's compiling a report about what is happening around here, but before that you WILL get medical attention"

"Captain I've just contacted Dr McCoy he says we can beam them down any time"

"Thank you Lieutenant, Alright, where did you hear the sound coming from?"

With a quick in the direction Kirk and his escort climbed threw the rubble as Captain Finnegan and Chief William where beamed down to the planet.

It did not take long for the Captain to reach the flash point, with a few isolated fires still burning on deck Kirk pushed past the debris until he reached the centre of the room, slowly his eyes scanned the room until they locked on a small object under a bulkhead.

"Lieutenant, What is that?"

Slowly the young man bent down and pulled on the object, shock and awe came across his face as he turned to Kirk holding the object.

"A sword?"

"No. A Gladius"

"A Gladius, a short sword used in the arena by Roman Gladiators, what the hell is it doing here?"

"I wasn't aware that you knew so much about ancient weapons"

"It's an old hobby"

With a slight smile he took the sword and examined it with careful eyes.

"This is original, almost 3'000 years old, what the hell is going on around here?"

As he looked up he noticed something else in the far corner, his jaw almost dropped as he walked over and pulled yet another piece of debris away.

"Lieutenant, seal this room, post guards around the ship, and get Dr McCoy up here now, looks like we have a body for him… tell him it's been decapitated"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

The small Federation fleet orbited Holberg 917 Gamma, a small planetary system in a relativity boring part of the Enterprise's patrol much had happened since the discovery of the corpse aboard the USS Washington, Kirk could still hear the report from his chief medical officer ringing in his ears, almost mocking him by his by his report.

"Well Jim do you want a cause of death? or should I do a full autopsy?"

"Bones!"

"All right Captain my Captain!.."

His tone was enough to make the Exhausted temporary fleet commanders tone rise to a pitch unbecoming of Kirk, a slight air of exhaustion, annoyance and above all a slight tone that said 'what the hell is going on around here?' Reports from all departments stated that both accidents from the two crippled ships where not a common factor, this report had come across Kirk's desk half an hour earlier he had to make sure he read it correctly.

"Bones… Stow it; your report now!"

"All right Jim… It seems that the body you found was not… well lets just say it took more then one hit too separate the head from the body…"

A slight shiver ran down Kirk's spine as he continued to listen to his chief medical officer's report.

"I'd say it took around five hits to sever that head, do you want the full report now or…"

"Later Bones… 'm really tired, let's just cut too the chase"

"The chase it is… The sword you recovered wasn't the weapon that killed him…"

"So two maniacs are running around my fleet with swords?"

"Your fleet? Meh! why not…. anyway something odd hit me about the odd ,so I looked deeper. He shows signs of extreme aging. I've only seen this once, but there is more; his telomeres are perfect"

"Telomeres"

"Yeah….'sigh' kind of a genetic marker that… well lets just say it lets us know how old a person really is, it changes as people age,. I have never seen a more perfect example. And trust me; I've seen Khan's"

"Bones the chase? what really killed our… corpse?"

McCoy stepped back to his desk and shuffled threw the data chips before picking up a small blue disk and placing it in the console, an image appeared on the screen before Kirk as McCoy continued his report.

"It seems that he was killed by a piece of bulkhead from the USS Washington. Some Basta… some one hacked that guy's head off with a blunt piece of metal…"

"Finger prints? DNA? anything?"

"Nothing Jim… not even a fleck of skin on the sword you found. But the metal Jim, here lies the problem"

"What problem?"

"It's from a planet deep inside Romulan space, yet the forging is over 3'000 years old… from Earth. Jim what the hell is going on?"

The look in Kirk's eyes betrayed everything he tried to cover as he turned and left the Enterprises' sickbay with an urgency in his step as he called out too his chief medical officer.

"I don't know Bones… But I'll find out. Where the hell is Spock?"

On an isolated continent of the planet below the small Federation fleet swords clashed and echoed threw the once serene valleys as the clouds and skies darkened with the threat of thunder storms never before seen on earth, with each clash of a sword it rang threw the hill side like a crash of thunder as he ran towards the sound. His ropes flowing as he peeled them off in an attempt to gain more speed from the shedding of his robes,; his eyes fell upon the two duelling before him as he called out.

Yet his calls where too late as the blade passed threw the neck of the person kneeling before the sharpened edge of the blade.

The skies darkened as the opposing sword was raised too the sky while the lightening showered upon the immortal, the quickening enveloped the it's target as he ran towards the form curled on the ground; as it ended he grabbed the arm of the surviving immortal while the ground shook and collapsed into a fiery plume beneath them, for the first time his eyes fell upon the person before him as the opponent's corpse fell to It's fiery death.

His eyes widened as he gazed upon the face before him, the face smiled as he felt the cold sharp pain push threw his stomach; quickly his legs buckled to the point where he was kneeled to the floor. a voice could be heard echoing threw the valley, a harsh voice almost mocking him as the immortal licked the blood dripping from the blade.

"There can be… ooonlly Wan!"

His eye closed as he smiled waiting for the sweet relief of death from this eternal life, a life time of pain torture and war, he had tried all in his power to put a hold to his feelings. it was a forgone conclusion that ones' life flashed before one's eyes. This one could take a day or two, yet all he could think of was his one true love Hephaestion. With a lingering smile he held his head high, expecting the end of his long and miserable life until the sound of blocking a powerful swing, a voice… one voice alien yet familiar, who did this voice belong too?

Once more the unmistakable sound of a sword passing threw bone once again filled the air as the quickening electrified the air. Quickly he jumped too his feet and yelled.

"NO TAKE IT BACK! THIS SHOULD NOT BE!"

As the storm passed he looked too the surviving immortal in shock.

"Cleo. My love?"

For the first time in over a thousand years her eyes fell upon him as her face lit up with a smile, quickly she dropped the blood soaked sword and wrapped her arms him before her lips could touch his.

On the Enterprise few people had been watching the surface but one over zealous half Vulcan science officer whom had quickly deleted the records of the whole encounter, with a half look up at the empty command chair he casually walked to the helm and checked the orbit of the planet and fleet position.

"Mr Sulu… Report"

With a deep sigh Sulu almost by heart recounted the position and heading of the whole fleet as Chekov lay back in his chair with his eyes closed almost asleep as he fell off his chair with embarrassment. Quickly he jumped too his post in some vain attempt to regain his composure as the bridge crew looked on laughed, it didn't take long before Spock looked around at he crew as they fell silent.

Back on the planet the two immortals stood and glared at each other, half ready to reach for a sword, the moment passed quickly as she was the first to speak.

"Well, you signal was damned foolish my love"

"Cleo?"

"Would you please stop calling me that?"

"Then what is it today my love?"

"I am not your love any more old man… you're dying, you need us. It wasn't Earth that made you immortal, it was US"

"I know…"

"It's a different game now… Ummm.. Alex?"

"Alexander was a stupid foolish child, I took his name and he loved it"

"Alexander was a god amongst men, and so are you"

"And the…. game? killing each other for who knows what?"

Slowly she moved shifting her feet to gain better ground in case a challenge was offered.

"I no longer call my self Alexander, It's"

"I know Flint. The game has changed my love, and I fear that he is even out of your league, the source wasn't the end, but the beginning. The war will never end; an infinite number of worlds with an infinite number of beings…"

"I know, we were never meant to be warriors, but architects shaping history, shaping it for the greater good. this war was an accident. A terrible accident and each night I sleep with a sword and phaser under my pillow in case someone comes for my head"

With a smile he brushed her hair from her face as they stood in the middle of the disintegrating ground, with a slight laugh she looked at him as spoke quietly.

"We should move"

"You're right…"

It took only a moment before his eyes turned as cold as she was used too, his next question was as cold as his voice could become after 6'000 yrs, a cold that chilled the ancient immortal to the bone.

"Tell your Captain Kirk that his fleet must leave with in two days… or I will. I almost fell it. Damn it I almost fell for it Cleo"

With a smile she looked up at him and nodded.

"Call me W'ters"

Back on the Enterprise one lonely officer looked down a science scope in shock as a huge electrical storm flooded the southern hemisphere of the planet below.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Hours Earlier.

Spock had followed his host, the strange Mr Flint into a large room for a meeting that would change his views on life for ever. He sat in a large chair and waited as Flint poured himself a drink from a bottle of dark blue fluid.

"Romulan Ale Mr Spock, would you care for a glass?"

Slowly Spock shock his head as Flint placed the bottle back onto a small shelf.

"I imagine you have a lot of questions Mr Spock? Perhaps I can answer some of those questions, if you have the time to listen"

"Of course"

Flint sat in a large leather chair and faced Spock as he began too tell his tale.

"Thousands of years before Humans an ancient species roamed the galaxy seeding life on many planets until they found a planet in a rather uninteresting part of the galaxy. It was populated by a primitive species, but for some reason they saw potential. Threw genetic modifications and gene tampering a new species arisen, these aliens acted as caretakers for the new species by placing four 'teachers' with in this new species. Four teachers placed in four different locations charged with guiding this new species threw the ages. It was considered a great experiment, similar teachers had been placed on other worlds, however these teachers would live until its flock had reached a preset level of sentience"

Flint took a sip of his drink before continuing.

"For centuries these teachers followed their flock across the planet, some becoming known as high priests, others a gods. However threw the centuries one had become twisted and bitter from his eternal life, watching his flock born, grow old and die. He begun to believe that the only his flock would ever grow is threw conquest and war, quickly he taught his people how to make weapons and kill before attacking another tribe for food and resources. Quickly his flock spread across his land until he eventually reached another teacher. His battle hardened tribe ploughed threw it's rival as both teachers faced each other, and the first immortal battle began.

Like gods they fought each other with a violence never seen by either tribe until the inevitable mistake, the first beheading and quickening. The victor, the bitter twisted immortal gained all the knowledge but some of the power of his fallen foe… what no one could have known, this first quickening had set off a chain reaction that would flow threw the millennia like a wild fire. At first, for every one immortal killed, somewhere on the planet two new immortals would be born from recently killed warriors, eventually the power released dwindled to one immortal born for every ten killed"

Spock leaned forward with interest as he listened to the tale being revealed before him, a forgotten history of humanity.

"At first very few immortals came in contact with another, but sometimes heads where taken, but someplace down the line, rules and tradition had been created. For centuries my people fought and killed each other in a war that had lasted by this time for thousands of years, but it wasn't until the twentieth century when my people faced our first real battle. One scientist, who's name alludes me, found out about immortals and became fascinated by us, the power, the long life. He captured four immortals and dissected them, he tried to find out what made immortals tick in the hopes of creating the perfect warriors. But it back fired on him, his first experiment was a total failure something called a Unisol, however his second experiment well that was a different story. Earth's Eugenics wars began; Some of these augmented humans where not a problem, I myself faced off against numerous augments, until one man. He attempted too track down immortals anywhere he and his people could, but we fought back. This one man constantly hunted and killed us, I thought I get too him, I was wrong. In India I was almost captured and killed, but somehow I escaped his name was…"

"Khan Noonien Singh, we have had dealing with him in the past"

"Of course, it was rumoured amongst the others he and a large group of followers escaped Earth in a sleeper ship"

Spock nodded slightly as his memories came flooding back of the time Khan attempted to kill Kirk and steal the Enterprise.

"During the Eugenics wars was a time known too Immortals as 'The Source' a time when the truth about immortals would be revealed too all, but nothing happened. Rumour has it that one man called Duncan Macleod was able too give up his immortality and live a normal life, even have a child. A boy called Connor Macleod the second, after Duncan's clansman and teacher. Now it's nothing more then a legend. Anyway, after first contact, I was able too secure a Vulcan shuttle and leave Earth, sustained only by my immortality. For decades I drifted threw space until I came across this planet, the perfect planet for my needs, considered by many species too be Holy Ground, a rule that no immortal would ever break, and the rest you know Mr Spock"

Too anyone who didn't know Spock would still see his cold harsh exterior, but Flint knew Vulcans he had experience with many over his huge life span. He saw the discomfort echoed in his face, with a slight smile he offered the Half Vulcan one more drink, quickly Spock excepted and took a long sip before placing an empty glass on the table before him.

"Forgive me Mr Flint, I allowed emotion to cloud my judgement. However you do realise you have just rewritten Earth's history?"

"I know Mr Spock, but there is just a Two things I require of you, we must keep this between us and that also includes sensor logs from your ship, it will be difficult…"

"An understatement Mr Flint Jim Kirk is a master of finding things people want hidden"

For a moment, Flint's next words seemed to echo with the inflections of Kirk, a voice that made Spock look up startled.

"Spock, you owe me this much!

On the bridge of the USS Enterprise Captain James Tiberius Kirk paced around the deck, his anger was evident, yet controlled as always, his calm cool exterior only betrayed by the look of total shock in his eyes, he turned too the helm and barked an order.

"Mr Sulu! I asked you too adjust our orbit two minutes ago"

"Aye sir, already input and we are now reaching ordered altitude above the planet, the fleet has adjusted too follow"

"Very good kid, Where is Dr McCoy?"

With a slight sarcasm in his voice Sulu replied, on many occasion Kirk had let it go, but not today.

"The Good Doctor is down on the planet Captain, as ordered. He is currently in surgery and unable too reason too our calls"

"Sulu, your dismissed. I will not tolerate that kind of behaviour on MY SHIP any longer"

"Sir?"

"Get off MY bridge!"

At the sound of his raised voice everyone looked around, what had Sulu done? Why was Kirk pushing him aside? With his head hung low Sulu left his station, quickly replaced by a junior officer. With a slight bark in his voice Kirk spun around and yelled.

"What are we running a Cadet ship here? GET BACK TOO WORK…. NOW!"

His head once again spun around as the turbo lift doors opened and Spock walked out too be replaced by Lieutenant Sulu.

"Mr Spock, a moment please"

With a slight raised eyebrow and a nod Spock joined his Captain and friend on the lower deck of the bridge.

"Captain?"

"Did you think you could keep this from me Spock?"

"Captain?"

"The sensor logs, you erased them"

"Of course… By request!"

"Request? Who's?"

"Mr Flint!"

"I see! Lieutenant Commander Spock, You are here by relieved of your duties and confined to quarters until further notice. Mr Chekov you will assume the station of Lieutenant Commander Spock until further notice…"

The shock on the bridge was evident as Spock holding his head high in typical Vulcan fashion Spock nodded and left the bridge as all eyes fell on the stoic Captain. Holding in his sorrow he sat slowly in centre seat with all the betrayal glowing in his eyes. Out of everyone on this ship, the one person on this ship he could trust with his life was Spock, with this betrayal who was left? With anger Kirk sank deeper into his chair and sighed deeply as he muttered something inaudible to those around him.

"Damn THAT was hard!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Tensions on the bridge of the USS Enterprise had risen since Kirk had relieved Sulu and Spock from duty, the tension of the past few days few days had taken it's toll on the usual emotional captain of this vessel, his reactions where different, quicker to anger signs of stress had shown in his face as large dark shadows had begun too take their horrifying hold on Jim Kirk. Thoughts had begun to run threw Kirk's mind, had he been too hard on Spock? No… he with held evidence in an investigation, but Sulu? He tried too make a joke that four days before he would have laughed at. But Spock? Why would Spock betray him? Why would he delete logs rather then come too him first? Did Spock realise he was risking everything? His career, his pension… even his family name. Kirk decided too take matters into his own hands now and confront Spock about his actions over the last few days, if he knew Spock as well as he thought he would still be continuing his investigation regardless. 

On the long slow walk threw his ship Kirk found himself out side Sulu's quarters he had almost decided to past his quarters throwing his fist into the bulkhead almost feeling a crack in his wrist as he turned back to the door and pushed the bell cursing to himself as the doors slid open with Sulu stood in the doorway with a smug grin on his face.

"Captain?"

"Return too your post Mr Sulu"

"Aye Sir!"

Showing concern for his Commanding officer as he looked at the blood dripping from his left hand he stepped into his quarters and grabbed a towel for his Captain.

"Take it sir, your getting blood on the deck, what happened too your hand?"

"A slight accident Lieutenant nothing too worry about, and thanks. As for my behaviour on the bridge I apologise I was out of line, their will be no marks on your record. You're a good officer and a great pilot… the best I've served with in years"

"Thank you sir, that means a lot coming from you. May I make a suggestion sir?"

With a slight nod from Kirk, Sulu stepped into the corridor.

"Go too sickbay, that hand looks broken and you look terrible"

"Thanks for your concern, but I have another stop on my way"

"Mr Spock? Good luck… Jim"

The first time since he had known Sulu he had called him by his name and not rank or salutation, with a slight smile he left his pilot and made his way along the corridor until he finally reach the door of his science officer.

As he got to the door about to ring the buzzer the doors opened as Spock stood in the doorway with this usual emotionless expression had been replaced with what appeared to be a look of concern for his captain and friend.

"May I come in Spock?"

Stepping too one side Kirk entered slowly as he looked around, His quarters had changed dramatically almost empty of all personal items.

"What's happened too your quarters?"

"I was just about too come too speak with you sir"

Reaching into a pocket on his robe Spock handed Kirk a data chip.

"I have been contact with Starfleet command and have requested retirement"

"You've retired? Why?"

"It has not always been easy for me too work around humans and recently it has become even more difficult, I have decided too return to Vulcan once this mission has ended"

"What?"

"It was not an easy decision for me sir, but I have also been in contact with my government and requested training in the Kohlinar ritual and assume a position at the Vulcan Science Academy"

Shocked Kirk sat back in a chair and hung his head slightly.

"If this is about what happened on the bridge…"

"Sir, the decision has been made, a Vulcan ship will rendezvous with the Enterprise in two days and take me back too Vulcan, for the duration of this mission Mr Chekov has agreed to assume my post as bridge science officer until your return too space dock next month pending the completion of the ships mission"

With a slight nod too his old friend Kirk left Spock's quarters possibly for the last time.

Aboard the USS Federation Commander Montgomery Scott crawled over shattered bulkheads that once held the large engine room, from all scans the warp core was damaged beyond repair from what he had been told the Washington was in even worse shape, this grand lady that was once the pride of the home fleet was held in orbit by tractor beams from Enterprise and other ships in relief efforts to stop the crippled vessel falling into a fiery death above the planet's surface.

A voice echoed from the far side of the engine room.

"Sir I think I can get navigational thrusters back online, although it would only be at 40% operational status"

"Aye lad, that would be better than nothing, it may even take some stress off Enterprise, do what ya can"

"Of course, I may have too use power from the phasers"

"I don't think we'll be using them for awhile, nice work Ensign"

With one more bulkhead to climb over Scott finally found what he was looking for, the dilithium chamber, the valuable crystals will be removed and distributed threw the fleet along with the Washington's to supplement the fleet's stores that have been rapidly depleted over the past few days since the power requirement of keeping the two crippled ships in orbit had placed a huge strain on all vessels. 

Hours past quickly as Flint's deadline was fast approaching, with many of the injured crew still down on the planet under the tender care of the Enterprises' chief medical officer, Scott was rushing around attempting to regain some control over the Federation.

"Sir I believe I am ready to try a test fire of the thrusters"

"Very well, Enterprise, we're ready to test fire"

"Understood Scotty, deactivating tractor beam"

The ship shuddered violently as she broke free from the Enterprises' grip and began to drift towards the planet below, with a nod to his engineering crew they prepared to fire the thrusters.

"On three… One… Two… Three, fire the thrusters!"

Once again the port thrusters burst into life as the Federation violently shook throwing crewmen too the floor, quickly Scott jumped too his feet and checked the computer read outs, a large smile ran over the engineer's face as the ship began to stabilise her orbit. Cheering rang threw the fleet as one vessel began to slowly come back to life.

"Keep an eye on the read outs, Ensign you're with me… Enterprise, the Federation is secure, two too transport to the Washington, we'll try the same with her"

With a slight nod too the young officer by his side the two engineers transported too the other crippled vessel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

**For the last three hours James Kirk had beamed back and forward too the planet below more times then he could count as he was assisting with the evacuation of the planet as Mr Flint's deadline was quickly approaching, the patients stable enough where beamed up to the medical ship while the more critical patients where evacuated in the many shuttle craft from the small fleet in orbit. One of the last too leave was his old Academy tormentor Captain Sean Finnegan 'the annoying flamboyant Irishman' as Kirk once called him, with his left leg bandaged up and his weight supported by an old style crutch he hobbled towards Kirk with a slight smile on his face.**

"**So Jimmy boy, I'm glad to see the back of this place… that Doctor McCoy of yours is a good Doctor, but flaming annoying, why did you not get rid of him years ago?"**

"**He serves his purpose…"**

**With a slight wink he looked down at the crutch.**

"**Jimmy say it!"**

"**Say what?"**

"**Why the crutch?… With medical supplies running out it was just easier"**

"**I see, well hop-a-long beam up too the Enterprise, I have too let our host know we are leaving"**

"**That Flint is another strange one, what's with that guy anyway?"**

"**I wish I knew sir, I'll catch you later"**

**The room filled with the familiar sound of the Enterprise's transporter as Kirk made his way out of the medical quarters passing several Starfleet crew until he finally found Mr Flint talking too a man wearing a large cloak and hood.**

"**Mr Flint we will be ready to break orbit with in the hour, you will have peace once more. Thank you for your hospitality and your assistance, if you need anything before we leave please do not hesitate too contact the Enterprise, we will still be in range for day or so"**

"**Of course Captain Kirk, there is one thing, on your way out of the system you may detect several vessels entering this system, please instruct your fleet too give them a wide berth"**

"**Several vessels?"**

"**My business is my own as it always has been Captain Kirk. I would appreciate you granting my request"**

"**As you wish, but if these ships are a security threat too the Federation we will be forced to intervene"**

"**Captain the last time you attempted to 'take me on' as you may say, you failed with the capture of your vessel… do not test my abilities Kirk, you will loose all that you hold dear!"**

"**Are you threatening me Flint?"**

"**I do not make threats Captain Kirk… I am simply stating a fact! You WILL LOOSE!"**

"**I see, well Mister Flint it has been… an education. Thank you once again for your assistance and goodbye"**

**On board the USS Enterprise Doctor Leonard H. McCoy paced the morgue with a worried look on his face, as the acting first officer entered, quickly McCoy walked too him.**

"**Scotty good, we have a major problem here"**

"**Calm yourself Doctor, what's wrong?"**

"**I came down here too complete the certificate of death for the President, but when I opened the chamber… well, you should see!"**

**Nervously McCoy opened the large cold storage chamber and pulled out the large metal shelf too reveal only a discarded medical sheet with the Federation logo printed on the top.**

"**The body has gone"**

"**What? That's impossible… Captain Kirk ordered guards outside the doors until we reached the nearest Starbase"**

"**The Guards are in sickbay with a concussion, it appeared they where hit from behind, when I came down here I found them on the floor, there was no sign of the body. I checked the security tapes, someone had erased them"**

"**We'd better call the Captain, I don't think he'd be particularly happy with loosing the body of the President, I'll also have Chekov check the transporter logs just in case"**

"**In case what Scotty? He walked down there and beamed off the ship?"**

**The conversation with Scotty and McCoy unnerved the Captain a little, his mind raced as he tried to put the clues together and hopefully come up with a satisfactory answer, an answer that always come up… 'Mr Flint' what was it about this man that always puts him in the middle of things where Kirk is concerned? With a deep sigh once more he stepped onto the transporter platform and dematerialised in a blue haze of energy.**

**Once more he walked threw the large house until he finally Mr Flint with Phaser at his side and a Security contingent behind him he walked towards Mr Flint with a deadly look in his eye.**

"**Mr Flint please come with me I need too ask you a few questions"**

"**I'm going no where Kirk, except into that room where I have a rather large lunch planned"**

"**You will come with us, or we will be forced to…"**

"**Too what? Remove me? I'd love too see you try Captain Kirk!"**

**Slowly the Security officers by his side moved slowly towards Flint until Kirk stopped them.**

"**We're investigating the disappearance of a body from Enterprise, I need to ask you a few questions. This will only take a moment"**

**With a nod Flint directed Kirk into the nearest room before closing the doors behind them.**

"**You got five minutes Kirk, talk quickly"**

"**The body of the President has disappeared from the morgue, two guards have taken a concussion, one with a broken rib, nothing serious… however all information points back to you"**

**With a slight sigh Flint pressed a button on the table next too him, a moment later the large doors opened as a tall man entered the room, the look of shock echoed around the room as Kirk's astonishment was clearly evident.**

"**As you can see Captain Kirk, your President is not dead… in fact he is very much alive and well, minus his burns of course which are healing amazingly I'd say"**

"**Mr President?"**

"**Once Captain Kirk… but since you informed the Federation of my death I guess now it's just plain old John Marie"**

"**But, I saw you dead"**

"**I was Captain for awhile but I'm better now. Or should I say Immortal?"**

"**How?"**

"**My Aide… Miss W'ters explained it too me, I had what they call a first death, Mr Flint has graciously agreed to allow me to stay here until the heat dies down"**

"**There is a lot he has too learn Captain"**

"**Of course"**

**After five minutes the three men had came too an understanding, Kirk and his fleet would be allowed to leave the system unchallenged while the President would remain on the planet, W'ters would return too earth with an empty casket weighted down to his weight, McCoy would supply the biological mass to confuse sensors into thinking a body lay with in it. After returning too Earth and the burial of the casket she would resign from her post and return too this system too live out the rest of her long life, even an explanation as too what happened to both crippled ships would be supplied.**

**With Kirk back on board the ship he had one final piece of business in this system as the Vulcan transport had pulled along side and awaiting Mr Spock, as he left his quarters and walked towards the transporter room the crew had lined the walls in dress uniform wishing him good luck, upon entering the transporter room Kirk and senior staff stood too attention.**

"**Permission to disembark Captain Kirk"**

"**Permission granted Mr Spock"**

"**Spock! The ship won't be the same with out you"**

"**Thank you Doctor McCoy…"**

**Slowly he stepped onto the transporter pad and placed his bag too his left side before raising his hand in the traditional Vulcan salute.**

"**Living long and prosper"**

**With a slight nod from his former captain he disappeared in a haze and the room was left silent as they all stood hoping he would return.**

"**Mister Chekov, for the duration of our return home you will be acting science officer am I correct?"**

"**Aye sir"**

"**The effective immediately I'm promoting you too Lieutenant Junior grade, please adjust your uniform correctly, Scotty I know your acting first officer however I need you in engineering, Sulu you'll take up that post until we return home… Now take your stations and let get the hell outta this system. Alert the fleet to set course for the nearest Starbase… once we arrive, lay in a course for Earth, warp seven. Enterprise is returning home!" **

**Slowly the small fleet broke orbit lead by Enterprise as the two crippled ships where carried along by tractor beam once again. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

The small fleet finally passed the outer planets in the Holberg system lead by Enterprise, with a sigh of relief James Kirk sat back in his chair, finally his five year mission was almost over the two damaged ships would be delivered too the nearest Starbase along with all injured personnel however his only thought was on the president, he was an immortal? How many more of these immortals are out there and what was he planning? Slowly he looked around the bridge with his eyes momentarily stopping at the science station almost expecting to see Spock but instead Chekov wearing lieutenant stripes and the blue science shirt. With a smile he continued looking around until the turbo lift doors opened and a familiar young face entered the bridge Kirk almost jumped out of his chair when he saw who hand entered.

"Will?"

"Commander Willard Decker, reporting for duty sir!"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I hitched a ride on the Vulcan ship, I'm sorry it's taken this long to report in Captain but I had a little business with Commander Scott, I have new orders for you, direct from Command, can we speak in private?"

"Of course, conference room…"

Before Kirk and Decker left the bridge Chekov jumped up from his station and called them back.

"Keptin I'm detecting three wessels approaching at high warp, weapons and shields are active"

"What!"

Before Kirk got too his command chair a photon torpedo slammed into the side of the ship prompting the immediate red alert klaxon and all weapons and shields activating, quickly Uhura caught Kirks attention.

"Sir the lead ship is hailing, they say 'Surrender or be destroyed' That's all I can get sir"

"Who the hell are they Spo… Chekov"

"Orion Pirates sir, probably here for the damaged wessels"

"Over my rotting corpse, Uhura pass this on too the fleet. 'All ships get too the Closest Starbase immediately, We'll run interference and try to keep the occupied, Good luck, Enterprise out…' then flood subspace, jam all frequencies. Sulu lay in an intercept course for the Orion fleet, weapons stations give me a full volley of torpedoes and phasers when in range, lets make some noise out here, Will get down to weapons control! lets go too work people"

Quickly the Enterprise nosed up and spun around on it's axis bringing forward weapons to bare on the enemy fleet, as the ship levelled off a rapid fire of photon torpedoes and phasers as her impulse engines roared into life and she screamed towards the quickly approaching fleet. Almost instantly the Enterprise's weapons slammed into the closest vessel and exploded into her shields crippling the ship as the other two replied with a heavy barrage of weapons fire directly at the approaching starship, the bridge began to explode around the crew as they tried to keep the enemy ships occupied long enough for the rest of the fleet to escape to safety. With Kirk yelling orders the crew reacted with expert timing and the efficiency he had come to expect of them over the years, although the ship was out numbered three to one they had managed too narrow down the odds to two to one, however the enemy vessels where heavily armed and armoured attack vessels, with every ounce of his training Kirk tried to keep the remaining vessels targeted on Enterprise.

Weapons fire exploded all over the Enterprise as her shields held firm at 60% although cracks had begun to appear in her defences as her torpedo inventory had begun to dwindle down to just a few remaining units left.

"Alright Sulu bring us down and under the ship on the left I want phaser fire on that port side vent, give it everything you've got"

Quickly he hit the intercom control on his chair and yelled out his next order.

"DECKER! I need full phasers fire them in bursts of five seconds, no need to waste energy. We just need another ten minutes"

"Aye sir! Reconfiguring weapons now… FIRING!"

Phaser fire rippled from the ship and sliced into the enemy shields as Enterprise effortlessly swung under the cruiser, almost instantly a small hole appeared in the enemy shields as Kirk jumped too his feet.

"PHOTON TORPEDOES, FIRE!"

Two torpedoes slammed into the bare hull of the Orion vessel and exploded with full force blowing apart the enemy ship from inside her shields as Enterprise swung under the doomed ship and pivoted too her starboard side to avoid the explosion. Almost as she was clear six torpedoes slammed into the shields protecting her port warp nacelle followed by another three that caused her valuable protection to collapse and expose the hull as phaser fire streamed across the engine causing explosions rippling along the nacelle. Warp plasma poured from the damaged engine as the crew ran around the ship in an effort to control the damage before it out of hand, on the bridge the full extent of the damage became evident as Sulu struggled to keep the ship in control and from rolling to port.

"Damage report!"

"Keptin major damage to port nacelle, we're venting plasma, Enemy ship has torpedo lock!"

"Sulu evasive port!"

Using the ship's roll Sulu quickly swung the ship to port as weapons fire screamed past the ship as Enterprise shuddered and shock with the stress being placed upon it by the pilot. Consoles exploded around the bridge as her expert pilot regained control. Quickly an energy stream rippled around the bridge as Kirk grabbed Chekov by his collar and pulled him away from the science station as it exploded around him.

"Thank you sir!"

"Decker I need full phasers in five seconds or we're all dead!"

Decker's voice crackled over the bridge speakers as Kirk sat back in his chair.

"Phaser banks are fried sir, torpedo launchers are off line"

"What can you give me?"

"Nothing sir! Weapons are dead!"

"Uhura get me Scotty!"

"Mr Scott on screen sir!"

"Scotty I need warp drive in 30 seconds or we're all dead!"

"Port nacelle buckled sir, I can give you warp one, but it won't last"

"Give me all you've got"

"Aye sir"

"Sulu any course do it!"

Enterprise vanished into warp leaving the attacking ship behind as once more she began to shake and shudder under the stress placed upon her by the damaged engine.

"Sir I've managed to get some sensors back on line, picking up the enemy ship closing fast"

"Damn it. Can you get anything like a weapon?"

Chekov looked up from the science station with a slight smile, hoping to lighten the mood slightly.

"There are a few rocks in hydroponics sir"

"Funny!"

"Keptin I'm picking up another ship"

"Just when things couldn't get any worse"

"Sir it's one of ours, it's Reliant"

A large smile crept over Kirks face as a voice crackled over the speakers.

"Enterprise stand by, we got this one"

Dropping out of warp Enterprise spewed plasma from her damaged engine as Reliant quickly looped over Enterprise and released her weapon load onto the enemy vessel with continuous fire. Slamming into the Orion ship and exploding with a force that collapsed her shields as her phasers sliced down the ship, internal explosions caused hull plating blown off the ship with bodies being pushed out of the ship as the outside vacuum rushed into the Orion warship. Quickly Reliant's torpedoes pounded into the exposed section of the ship blowing her apart.

Triumphantly Reliant returned to her comrade's side and locked on a tractor beam on Enterprise as her captain's face appeared on the view screen.

"Kirk… Nice too see you again, need a lift?"

"Where the hell did you come from Terrell?"

"Long story, we got a message from a man calling himself Flint, he said you'll need help…"

"Of course the mysterious Mr Flint"

"He also asked us too escort you back too the fleet…"

"Thanks for the assist but if you can spare a few engineers we could use the help"

"All ready on the transporter pad Kirk"

With engineering teams aboard Enterprise repairs had begun slowly to Enterprise as she and her escort had rejoined the fleet for the long journey home, hopefully a less adventurous time lay ahead for the crew.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Six Weeks Later:

_"USS Enterprise, Captain's Personal Log: With most of our battle damage repaired we are almost home. Yet I feel uneasy, and I wonder why... Perhaps it's the emptiness of this vessel? Most of our crew have been reassigned; however many of the engineers from Reliant have remained behind to continue with repairs yet Enterprise feels like a house with all the children gone... more empty even than that. Spock's retirement is like an open wound, I know the Kohlinar ritual my friend will never return to Starfleet"_

Slowly Enterprise returned to her home port for the first time in almost five years, Kirk couldn't believe how much the view had changed from orbit, with new larger space docks and repair stations Enterprise looked almost outdated next too the what was in Kirks opinion the largest Federation Starbase he had ever seen, a voice crackled over the bridge speakers.

"Enterprise this is space dock, release helm control and we'll bring you home"

"Understood space dock, Enterprise acknowledges and responds, you have control"

"Confirmed Enterprise, Enjoy the ride and welcome home. Captain Kirk Commander of Starfleet requests you and your crew remain on board for inspection"

With a slight nod Kirk slumped back in his chair as Enterprise silently slipped into space dock with ease, the Interior was like nothing Kirk had seen in years with Starfleet it was huge, three small vessels of various designs lined the far bulkhead, while the closest vessel Kirk could not recognise, it appeared to be of Starfleet design yet completely different to what he was expecting. A large disc upfront with five large warp nacelles, two above and three below, Kirk looked on with interest as Enterprise slowly moved past the vessel.

"I've heard of that, it's a new cruiser pretty much an experiment"

Scotty looked up at the screen and laughed as he replied.

"My god that's an ugly ship captain"

With a slight laugh Kirk sat back and nodded as his engineer explained where the designers went wrong.

Flint stood on the landing pad as the shuttle set down in front of him, exhaust from the thrusters washed over him and almost blew his cape from his neck as the small shuttle touched down. After a moment the doors opened as the form of the pilot appeared, a large smile appeared over his face as he waited for the pilot to exit the vessel however the pilot was first too speak.

"That message you sent out was damned stupid old friend"

"No more then your response!"

Flint grabbed his friend and embraced the pilot with a smile before holding the man at arms length and laughing.

"Something has changed with you old friend… what is it?"

Flint shook his head as he lead his friend into the large building that was his home.

"Nothing, I'm fine!"

"I doubt it, the Flint I met all those years ago would never contemplate this, he wanted too distance himself from the game, not join it"

"Things have changed…"

He closed his eyes as certain memories began to flood back as vivid as they where happening now.

"I am responsible for the deaths of too many you see, I learned of the existence of an old enemy… I sent out a protomatter missile towards the planet but a technical malfunction threw off the guidance…"

"You hit the wrong planet?"

"Yes… but the effects worked in my favour, the shock shifted the orbit of the fifth planet and destroyed al inhabitants.."

"You decimated an entire planet?"

"Either that or Khan is let loose once more, none of us would be safe"

"You're a great one for over stating the obvious old friend"

"And you, what are you going by now? Is it still Adam?"

"No in the company of my own kind it's back to Methos"

With as many of the crew could fit in the large recreation room Kirk and his command entered with a grey haired old man dressed in an Admirals uniform, like thunder the sound of the entire crew stood to attention.

"AT EASE"

Relaxing slowly they watched as the command crew stepped onto the large platform followed by the old man.

"She's a fine ship Jim… and a great crew. All hands attention too orders, effective immediately, Captain James Tiberius Kirk is released from command of USS Enterprise NCC-1701"

A large sigh of disbelief rang around the room as Kirk looked on with shock, why was he being released of command? Eagerly he awaited the Admiral's next words.

"Captain Kirk you will report to Starfleet Command HQ where you take up the position of Chief of operations with the rank of Rear Admiral, as for your crew you will all be elevated one rank and take up various positions around the fleet, Congratulations"

"Admiral, what about the Enterprise?"

"She's to be decommissioned and placed in the Starfleet museum at Charon, Pluto"

"Sir the Enterprise is…"

"Past her date for retirement, It's a new Starfleet Jim… Deal with it"

Shock rang around the room as the Admiral left, the newly promoted Admiral Kirk was the last too leave, taking one last look around, as he got to the doors McCoy was waiting for him slowly he leaned from the wall with his head hung low.

"Congratulations Jim, I meant to tell you earlier but with Spock leaving I thought it would be one knife to many"

"Bones I'm really tired"

"I'm leaving the service Jim, I'm going back to my old practice back home"

"What?"

"I thing it's time. Flying around the galaxy is a game for the young not the old Jim"

Eight Months later.

"And there are two more papers to sign Admiral and we're done for the day"

"Thank you Commander"

Signing the last of the forms Kirk leaned back as his Vulcan attaché left the room, with his hands over his eyes a familiar voice rang threw his office.

"Do ya really think these orders are right Jimmy?"

Uncovering his eyes Kirk looked back at his former chief engineer.

"Scotty"

"These orders sir, are crazy… Two years? Moe like three, not to mention pulling her out of the museum sir"

"That was why I took this job in the first place"

"I heard you had too fight for her sir"

"Almost five months, lucky I got the civilians involved"

"Jim, a full refit of Enterprise on the scale your suggesting could take years"

"What happened to the old Miracle worker I used to know?"

"I grew up, With Sulu off helping to design a new ship, all resources are on that bucket of bolts"

"The transwarp system is an important project for Starfleet, you'll find a way Scotty. I hear Chapel is on her way to becoming and MD now"

"Aye, apparently she's some kind of genius"

"I got a message from Mr Flint three days ago, apparently he's got large colony of his kind now"

"Aye I heard the same message, but apparently he didn't expect Eighteen Klingons, three Ferengi, Nineteen Romulans, over 50 Humans and other species… including something called a Bajoran"

A slight laugh crept over Kirks face as they left the large office for a drink and talk about the old days, six weeks later the Enterprise was taking out of the Starfleet museum to begin a large redesign of all her systems a design that would revolutionise the way all Starfleet vessels will look in the future.

Star Trek: Immortals

Written by G.

Coming Soon.

Star Trek: Immortals - The Eugenics Wars.


End file.
